weekyle15s_kyles_secret_livesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cobra
Cobra is Virgil's Arch Rival and is just as powerful as he is and is Midnight's best friend. Appearance Cobra is a slim man of average height with dark tan skin and spiky, upward-styled maroon hair; aside from a tuft covering his forehead and two bangs framing his face and purple slit-pupil eye. He’s noted to have snake-like features, with aslanted eye, a rather flat nose, and prominent canine teeth. Being a Dragon Slayer, when Cobra makes use of his Dragon Slayer Magic, the tops of his hands and forearms become covered in crimson Dragon scales, while the bottoms are milky and smooth. His hands also turn into sharp, pointed, claws. His coat doesn't have the intricate motifs on the purple parts nor any visible studs, and is given light bluish edges and modified armbands, being dark and each sporting a large, red gem. Personality In Virgil's New Life: Cobra is confident and enjoys seeing his opponents suffer. Cobra believes that he is more superior to Virgil, hence their rivalrvy. He also seems to be quite easy-going, and was able to laugh at a joke during a battle. In Kyle's Secret Lives: Cobra seems to have mellowed out a bit: he is quieter, though his personality has taken an angrier turn, becoming hostile easily. He frequently belittles Virgil and the Light for their faith in friendship. He also experiences inner turmoil regarding the Neo Foot Clan, and how much they had to give up; he believes that The Light is undeserving. It is not until he is defeated by Virgil and he sees Kinana again that Erik forgoes his forsaking of friendship. Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Poison Dragon Slayer Magic': By having a Dragon Teacher, Cobra obtained the ability to use this Magic. It grants him the power to produce poison from his body and to consume the one produced from external sources to heal and strengthen himself, which, as a result, grants him immunity from poison. The poison that he produces from his skin is so corrosive that it is said to be able to decay all that it touches, but can also act after a given amount of time: Cobra stated that its effects are first visible in a progressive weakening of the victim's body, which then results in death. **'Posion Dragon's Twin Fang': Erik moves his arms forward in a cross, forming a very large amount of poison with the generated poison being split in many elongated, snake-shaped masses, which all move towards the opponent at once. **'Posion Dragon's Roar': Cobra's exclusive Dragon's Roar, incorporating the element of poison. Cobra quickly gathers and releases poison from his mouth in the form of deadly, poisonous stream that, when it makes contact with the target, injects a lethal virus into their body that slowly weakens them and restricts their movement before ultimately killing them. **'Posion Dragon's Fang Thrust': Cobra generates a wave of poison, shaped like a large-fanged snake head, and sends it towards the target, stopping their incoming attacks by having the wave "bite" them. **'Posion Dragon's Spiral Jaw': Cobra jumps in the air and, when he is upside down, gathers poison on his legs and kicks the opponent while rotating. This spell is highly reminiscent of the Dragon's Claw Spells employed by several other Dragon Slayers. **'Posion Dragon's Scales': Cobra swings his arm, generating a very large number of scale-shaped masses of poison, which are rapidly sent flying at the target in consecutive reprises. **'Posion Dragon's Guard': Cobra moves his arms forward in a cross, creating a large shield of poison that defends him from the enemy's attacks, and, at the same time, gives him the opportunity to counter without fear of being intercepted. **'Posion Dragon's Crushing Fang': Cobra attacks with a poisonous open-hand, striking with his fingertips from which poison mist trails. **'Posion Dragon's Grip Strike': Cobra grabs hold of his target with one hand and releases a burst of poison from it at point-blank range. **'Posion Dragon's Sharp Horn': Cobra punches his target, then releases a burst of poison at point-blank range, which causes poison damage and burns. *'Sound Magic': Cobra has the uncanny magical ability to hear a person's very soul, allowing him to tell if they are scared, what are they going to do next, and even allow him to hear their thoughts. This ability is so accurate that it was actually confused as Mind Reading. With it, Cobra was able to foresee all of the attacks performed against him and react accordingly, evading them without effort. However when people fight without thinking, this magic is pretty much usless. **'Sound Wall': Erik manipulates the sound in his immediate vicinity into a wall of pure pressure, which simultaneously protects him and destroys portions of the surrounding area. **'Sound Palm': Through touch, Erik transmits a very powerful sound wave from his palm to the target's body, sending them flying. *'Enhanced Hearing: '''Cobra has been shown to possess extremely fine hearing, able to clearly hear the conversation between Jellal and Meredy across a great distance. *'Enhanced Durability: Cobra has proven himself to be a very durable fighter; he has been seen enduring a barrage of powerful melee strikes from Virgil, enhanced by his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, without receiving major injuries and continuing the battle afterwards as if nothing had happened. He also survived a fall of several meters which saw him coming crashing down to the ground, and stood back on his feet moments after. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Erik has displayed a high degree of strength; he is shown to be capable of effortlessly sending Virgil flying several meters away with seemingly casual attacks on two different occasions, the first with a simple slap, and the second with a knee. Cobra has also shown to be able, with his Dragon Slayer Magic, to completely crush the Rock Dragon's scales with a mere punch. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combant: Cobra has been shown to be proficient in unarmed combat, employing fluent motions to rapidly strike his opponents. His hand-to-hand skills are complemented by a high degree of agility, with Erik being capable of perfectly maneuvering and dodging attacks. The power of his strikes is greatly increased when he makes use of his Dragon Slayer Magic, which allows him to also poison his opponents on contact. Weapon None. Family Unknown. Voice Actor Jarrod Greene. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Supernatural Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Former Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Single Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers